I'm Not Your Baby
by LilianClassic
Summary: Elvira can't stand Tony Montana, but ends up having to have him chaperone her for an afternoon. Takes place when they first meet and when Tony picks her up when Frank is at the golf course. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not Your Baby

"Where is that son of a bitch?" Elvira murmured to herself, waiting outside one of her clubs on a typical hot, sunny, Florida day. She looked down at her watch and the sun blared off of it, nearly blinding her. Frank was supposed have picked her up nearly fifteen minutes ago. Her lip curled into a sneer, she didn't mind being behind schedule herself but when others were behind it drove her nuts. She wasn't looking forward to telling Frank that night how pissed off she was because he was late _yet again_. Elvira frowned, looking out into the street, seeing if a recognizable vehicle might be coming her way, no one was. All the cars passed by, not one striking a resemblance to Frank's.

"Hmph", she turned on her heel and went back into the air conditioned waiting room. She wasn't going to stand out there and get sun burnt, not while waiting for Frank. Elvira plopped into a cushy chair and picked up a magazine to read it, but her mind wandered off quickly from reading the boring articles. She thought back to that night at the Babylon Club a month ago or so, when _she_ was the one who was late. Hmm, maybe she shouldn't bother Frank about being slow just yet; he'd surely bring up that night as evidence for _her_ own shortcomings. Damn that Frank, he always had a comeback to her accusations. Elvira flipped the page, glancing over the pictures and articles, boredom washing over her now.

_"Why would he be late again? I don't understand…oh, wait…he's probably held up with that Tony Montana and his friend again"_, she considered, her mouth twisting into a frown. _"I won't forgive him if that's what he's doing, I can't stand that little, arrogant prick_". She thought back on Tony Montana, on the night when she first met him and Elvira rolled her eyes; she'd like to forget she met him in the first place, but he was insistently trying to bother her now. Since he started working for Frank, Elvira had to tolerate seeing him at least once a week, sometimes more. It was annoying, and she didn't like to be annoyed, _especially_ by people she didn't like. Just the thought of that short, temperamental Cuban made her want to scream, and what was worse was that he liked her. It was obvious, disgustingly obvious how much he liked her, and she didn't understand why he even _tried_ to pursue anything. She was Frank's lady, he knew that, why was he sticking his big nose in her business then?

* * *

Elvira crossed her legs and leaned back in the seat. Gripping the chair arms tightly she thought back to that first irritating occasion when she had to spend time with Tony Montana, and then considered how she might survive the next.

She was late again. Elvira looked at the alarm clock that was sitting on her vanity and it read that it was already ten o'clock. She gave an irritated sigh and continued to apply her eye shadow, figuring if she were already late she might as well keep taking her sweet time.

Frank was taking her out to dinner again this week. She looked forward to going out to clubs or going to eat, that's mainly why she was with Frank in the first place. She enjoyed being seen and being admired for her pretty clothes and beautiful face; because everywhere she went she was accepted for those reasons. It didn't really bother her to be a trophy girlfriend; she figured she was good at doing it so why be ashamed? It was nice to know how striking you were just by people's reactions to you.

Elvira slipped on a sleek blue dress and slid in her earrings, admiring her finished look in the mirror. She spun around a few times and was pleased at what she saw.

She glanced over toward the clock again and only ten minutes had passed. She gave herself a confident smile and went over to grab her clutch, but then remembered she had left it down stairs. Elvira stopped at the mirror one last time before she left. It had been a while since they last went out this late and she got to wear one of her expensive evening gowns, she needed to admire it first. She smiled approvingly, fixing her blonde bangs and then strutted out the door to the glass elevator. She pushed the down button and the sleek doors opened for her. Elvira stepped in, turned around and leaned against the wall with one of her hands, the other hand resting on her hip. She rolled her eyes irritably; the elevator was always so slow when she was in a hurry, she wanted to get her purse before they left. No doubt Frank would confront her about her tardiness and she'd get mad and forget the purse, just like the last time. Elvira's lip curled at the thought. A gentle thud and the elevator landed, the doors opened wide and she straightened her dress before getting off. She swung out of the open doors and then around the giant column which held the second floor up. Right as she walked out into the stylish, open living room Frank's booming voice greeted her.

"Elvira, where the hell you been? It's ten o'clock, baby, I'm _starving_", she continued pacing by, determined to get her purse.

"You're always hungry, you should try starving".

Frank ignored her comment and sat down on the couch but then hurriedly got back up when he noticed she kept walking by.

"Where you going? Come on. Come over here", Frank followed her over to the dinning room where she left her purse. Elvira nabbed the bag then turned around to meet Frank.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine, come on", he extended his hand to her. "Tony Montana", he announced, guiding Elvira over to two men she hadn't even noticed were there until now. Frank signaled toward a short, tan…was he Cuban or Colombian? Elvira couldn't tell, either way he looked rather nervous as he tipped his head hello at her. She didn't think she looked _that_ imposing, why did he look like he just saw a ghost?

"Hello", she greeted him softly.

"Manny Ribera", Frank pointed to the taller man of the two, also Spanish. Manny, as he was called, also gave her a little bow of acknowledgement. She observed them both quickly. They just looked like the typical people Frank did business with. Both men were wearing sharp suits, golden chains around their dark necks and had those flashy, alert eyes… although the taller one was more handsome than usual. The shorter one, however, had some sort of interesting spark in his eyes, and an ominous scar cutting through his eyebrow and down to his cheek. She fixed her gaze on his eyes for a moment, studying them, not quite sure what the spark was, but after a second she really didn't care. She shrugged to herself; she was relatively unimpressed by them after her first, quick scrutiny.

"Elvira", Frank stated, a small, glowing smile on his lips as he showed her off to them.

"So, there are five of us. Where are we having dinner?" Elvira asked casually, looking through her clutch to make sure all her things were there.

"I thought we go to the Babylon Club", Frank announced jovially.

Elvira looked up from her bag and closed it quickly. She rolled her eyes; that was the _only_ place he was interested in going anymore. She flashed him an annoyed look and murmured, "Again?"

"Again", Frank turned around toward Tony and Manny giving them an embarrassed grin.

"You know, Frank-if anyone ever wanted to assassinate you, you wouldn't be too hard to find", she jeered.

"Assassinate me?" he looked at Elvira with a twinkle in his eye. "Who the hell would want to kill me?" he turned toward the two men and laughed. "I have nothing but friends!" Frank threw his arms in the air still cackling. Elvira rolled her eyes and started toward the door, wanting to get a good seat in the car before it became too crowded.

"You never know. Maybe the catcher on your little league team", she called back sarcastically.

"The catcher? That son of a bitch didn't get a base in all season, I should kill him", he chuckled as they followed her out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Babylon Club was packed that night. The neon lights flashed, bouncing off the numerous mirrors in the eating booths, illuminating the whole place with crazy pinks and blues. The dance floor was crammed with all sorts of flamboyant dancers, all dancing to some sort of electric pop music. Frank, Elvira, Tony and Omar (Frank's second in command) all squeezed into a table while Manny chose to go out on the dance floor, trying to find a partner. Elvira could see which of the two new men the boss was; Tony obviously had higher aspirations then Manny.

"Heyyyy," Frank called over to two men passing their table. Elvira slumped in her seat; her brain was already mind-numbingly bored and they hadn't even been there for half an hour yet. Plus she was a little irritated because she had to sit by that Tony Montana character in the car. He kept flashing her little looks every few minutes and Elvira was beginning to get a little weirded out by them.

"You know who that is? Luis and Miguel Echevarria", Frank told Tony. Omar and Frank sat on either side of Tony Montana, both leaning towards him, filling him in on every person in the club they knew. "They got the biggest distribution from here to Houston, Tucson, all down that way. What do you think of that, huh?" Frank tipped in towards Tony, a curious grin on his face. Tony shook his head and continued to puff on one of the cigars Frank had given him.

Elvira rolled her eyes, if she knew Frank was going to teach this kid the ropes the whole night she wouldn't have even bothered to come at all. She took a drag on her cigarette and watched all the people out on the dance floor smiling and laughing. Besides, it looked like Tony was more interested in blowing smoke circles from his cigar then listening to what Frank had to say.

Frank spied around the other booths and spotted another person of interest for Tony. He threw his arm around Tony's shoulder and signaled him to look over at a fat man on a phone, huffing and puffing about something. Elvira thought he looked like he was going to drop dead of a heart attack at any minute.

"Look. You see that fat bastard? That's Nacho Contreras. **El gordo**! He's got more cash then anybody in this place", Frank smiled at Tony and then exclaimed, "He's a real **HASA**!" he then burst into a laugh and Omar joined him. Tony looked over at Frank quizzically, not sure what he meant by 'hasa'.

"You know what a hasa is?" he continued to laugh.

"No, Frank, you tell me. What is a _hasa_?"

"It's a Yiddish word for pig. This guy wants more then what he needs. He don't fly straight no more".

"Hmph", Elvira huffed, "Frank's words of wisdom", she muttered to herself.

"So it comes down to one thing, Tony boy, and don't you forget it", Frank explained, his arm now resting on the seat behind Tony. He paused before continuing, thinking over what he was going to say.

"Lesson number one…don't underestimate- the **OTHER guy's greed", **he broke into yet another cackle and Tony gave a small grin at his advice.

"Lesson number two", Elvira interrupted, "don't get high on your own supply". She had heard the speech a million times, and each time Frank repeated it he seemed to get slower and slower at doing so. This time she decided to hurry it up for him, maybe then he could order them some food.

Tony looked over at her, a little glint in his eye as she spoke, and Frank rolled his head back to look at her as well.

"That's right, lesson number two, don't get high on your own supply. Of course not _everybody_ follows the rules, ey?" Frank flashed her a sly look. Elvira ignored him and started watching the dance floor again, pretending she never said anything.

She silently fumed in her little corner. Of course he would bring up her drug use at a dinner with one of his little lackeys. Elvira didn't appreciate Frank telling everyone her business; it was frustrating that some little punk could know her personal affairs when they hardly knew Frank's.

A waiter came up to the table and showed them a champagne bottle he gripped in his hands. "Here's the champagne, Mr. Lopez".

"That's a sixty-four?"

"The best, Mr. Lopez", he assured him.

"Ok, alright, you pour", he instructed Omar, "and you bring another bottle right away, will you?"

"Yes, Mr. Lopez", the waiter smiled and went back into the kitchen.

Omar began pouring the champagne into everyone's glasses and Frank continued his cheerful chat with Tony. Elvira glared at Frank; sometimes it was annoying how he was so damn happy all the time.

"Five hundred and fifty dollars for this bottle, Tony, what do you think of that?" he motioned at the champagne Omar was pouring out.

"Pretty good", he piped in.

"For a bunch of fucking grapes".

Omar and Frank looked at each other from across the table and began laughing again. Elvira sighed and took a drag on her cigarette.

"So, here's to old friends-and new friends", Frank toasted. All three of the men struck their glasses together while Elvira sipped hers down alone, preferring to keep out of Frank's cheerful toast. Not like they minded. No one was paying her any attention except for Tony, who kept flashing her little looks now and then. Elvira swallowed some more of her champagne and thought snidely, _"at least _someone_ is noticing me, even if it is Frank's new lackey"._

"How you like it, Tony?"

"Ohh, that's good Frank". Tony's face looked like he had just tasted holy water. Elvira cracked a small smile; so he was obviously new to the business by the way he looked when he tasted that champagne.

"That's good", he laughed.

"Like you say, man", Tony smiled.

"That's good!" Frank roared with laugher again.

Elvira rolled her eyes, Frank's constant cackling was giving her a headache, and it's not like what Tony said was _that_ funny anyway.

"Hey, I'm gonna get you new clothes too. I'm gonna get your five hundred and fifty dollar suits-so you look real _sharp_, because I want you to work for me".

Ahhh, so Frank was just _now_ initiating him into the club. No wonder he dragged Elvira out with him to celebrate his new affiliate. Though she thought Frank already knew she really didn't give a damn about who was and wasn't working for him. She took another drag on her cigarette and propped her cheek against her fist, still watching all the dancers on the floor.

"I want you and your boys to work with Omar here. We are going to do something-something big next month. We're running a string of mules from Colombia, if you do good on that, there'll be some other things". Frank leaned closer to Tony, almost like he was divulging some huge secret to him, Omar scooting in on the other side as well.

"_Boys?"_ Elvira scoffed in her head. _"So this guy has people working for _him _too?"_ She shook her head, positive that it was just a bunch of immigrant hoods following him around. _"What a business if _that_ guy has people working for him". _

Tony nodded his head and grinned, "That sound like fun to me, Frank…you want a cigar? No, go ahead".

Omar and Frank chuckled again much to Elvira's annoyance. She combed her fingers through her hair and turned around, watching them all laugh stupidly together. Enough was enough. Elvira hadn't bothered putting on her best dress and fixing herself up only to be ignored _and _bored; now it was time for her to do something _she _wanted to do for the evening.

"So, you want to dance, Frank, or do you want to sit here and have a heart attack?" Elvira interrupted.

Tony pulled a cigar from his pocket then gazed over at her when she spoke. Frank turned and looked at her for a moment before turning back to Tony and Omar with a grin.

"Who, me dance? I think I want to have a heart attack".

"Don't foam into the Dommie P.", she scoffed rising out of the seat and smoothing out her dress. Frank and Omar continued chuckling.

Elvira looked around the room quickly to see if anyone she would mind dancing with was there. No one; that Manny character was still dancing with some blonde bimbo, so she turned around and glanced at Omar. Nope, too tedious, she'd danced with him before.

"How about you?" she turned her gaze to Tony.

"_Why not? There's no one else to dance with in this place?" _she thought_._

A cigar was stuffed in his mouth but he still opened it in surprise when she asked him to dance. Elvira thought it was odd how he was reacting to every little stare, every little snide remark she made at them, almost like he enjoyed it. What a weird guy.

Elvira raised a brow at his silence. She was getting slightly annoyed at him for wasting her time by making her stand there, waiting for his answer, when they could be dancing. She had a feeling he wanted to dance with her so why didn't he just say so?

"Wha? You want me to dance?" was the muffled reply, the cigar still stuffed into his mouth. His eyes seemed to light up a bit though; Elvira raised a brow, somewhat amused at his reply.

"Yeah, sure go on, Tony, you dance", Frank encouraged; Elvira spun around and went out onto the dance floor, eager to get away from the cramped booth and stretch out a bit.

"Ok". Omar exited the booth so Tony could slide out of his seat, Frank flashing him a little grin.

"Go on, have some fun".

Elvira was already on the floor when Tony seemed to come striding over, he sort of reminded her of a tank or something as he strutted down the set of steps. He pushed his way through the crowd of people toward her, ignoring everyone's annoyed stares as his elbow hit them in the back or side. Tony started dancing next to her and then looked up at Frank and Omar with a stupid grin, the cigar still stuffed in his mouth, moving his arms to the rhythm…badly.

After a few minutes they managed to work their way into the center of the crowd, surrounded by a bunch of other ostentatious dancers. Elvira couldn't help but a feel a bit awkward. She wasn't the best dancer and lord knew Tony wasn't either, so they just sort of spun around each other, attempting to sway with the beat. Plus the fact that she barley knew this guy made her feel a little silly; she didn't mind dancing with Frank or Omar but this new guy…it was a little odd to her. Oh well, she'd just have to ignore it, _she _was the one who asked him to dance after all.

They continued to dance silently. Tony kept attempting to dance closer and closer to her, but Elvira scooted away when he wasn't paying attention. She had a feeling this guy thought she liked him a little more then she really did. Elvira sensed him dancing behind her and she tried her best to ignore his advances. Tony leaned into her ear, and trying to speak over the music asked, "What's your name?"

"What?"

"What's your name?" he repeated, louder this time. "Elvira what?"

"Hancock".

"What?"

"HANCOCK!"

"Hancock", he let the word rest on his tongue a minute. "Sound like a bird. Hancock. Fly around", he flapped his arms doing what she guessed was his best impression of a seagull, and then gave her a grin. She wasn't amused.

"Where you from?"

"Baltimore"

"Wha?"

"BALTIMORE!"

"Baltimore", he attempted to say. Elvira could place the accent now; he was definitely Cuban, probably part of that new shipment Fidel dumped on them a few months ago.

"Where's that?"

She rolled her eyes and spun around to face him. Elvira wasn't really in the mood to give geography lessons to this guy, especially such an inquisitive one.

"Look, it doesn't really matter, alright?" she exclaimed irritably.

Tony looked her over and insisted, "I just trying to be friendly you know".

"God, I have enough friends already, I don't need another one. Especially one that just got off of a banana boat", she droned still swaying to the song.

"Banana boat? Hold it, man, you got the wrong guy. I don't come off no banana boat. You're thinking of someone else maybe" he almost sounded offended to her.

"Aren't you part of the Cuban crime wave?"

"What you talking crazy for? I'm a political refugee here, okay? So take it easy, don't talk crazy".

Elvira grinned; he was getting worked up now. She suppressed a laugh,_ finally_ feeling like she was having a little bit of fun.

"Sorry", she smiled, "I didn't know you were so sensitive about your diplomatic status".

"Hey, coño, man, what is your problem, baby? Huh, you got a problem?" he looked pissed now.

Elvira concealed a smirk and kept dancing, only half listening to what he was ranting about now.

"You're good looking- you got a beautiful body, beautiful legs, beautiful face, all these guys in love with you, man…"

Elvira let her smile out now. Finally someone was making some sense, even if he did just get off of a banana boat.

"…only you got a look in your eye like you haven't been **fucked** in a year", he stopped dancing and even had the nerve to shake his finger at her.

Elvira stopped dead in her tracks and gave him an outraged stare. Who did he think he was, talking to her like that?

"Hey Jose! Who, what, when and how I **fuck** is none of your business, okay?" she replied hotly.

Tony smiled taking a drag on his cigar. He flashed her an almost hungry look which pissed her off even more.

"Now you're talking to me baby. **That I like!** Okay, keep it coming baby", he declared, his eyes flashing even more when she gave him a look like she wanted to strangle him.

"**Don't** call me baby, I'm **not** your baby", she clarified fiercely through gritted teeth. Elvira turned on her heel and started to walk away; deciding she'd had enough of this guy's bullshit.

"Hey, not yet-you gotta give me some time", he grabbed her arm before she even got a foot away and she feverishly turned around to look at him. His expression was amused by her mood, like he was enjoying watching her get angry.

She ripped her arm away from his grasp and spit, "Even if I were _blind_, _desperate_, starved and begging for it on a desert island you'd be the last thing I'd ever **fuck**!"


	3. Chapter 3

Elvira snapped out of her daydream and looked down at the magazine lying in her lap; she turned a few more pages, searching for something decent to read about. It was all the same, just a bunch of boring articles about politics that didn't interest her in the least. She glanced down at her watch, half and hour had passed, someone should be there to pick her up by now. Elvira got out of her chair and threw the magazine down on a table. She put on her sunglasses and sunhat and walked out the door, ready to scold Frank about how late he was.

But when she got outside she was greeted by the most horrific sight she could imagine. Tony Montana and his friend sitting in a hideous Cadillac, waiting for her to finish whatever it was she was doing at her club.

Manny looked up and saw her, then nudged Tony and he too stared up at her. Tony frantically got out of the car and cleared his throat.

"Eyy, Frank got held up at the golf course, so he told me to come pick you up". Elvira looked down coldly at them.

"Uhh, he said he'd meet us at the track later", he reassured her.

"_Frank, can't be serious"_, Elvira thought to herself in utter disbelief. _"He couldn't have honestly sent _these_ guys to come pick me up in that-THING?" _Elvira studied the car again, nearly having a heart attack at how terribly tacky it looked. _"I don't even know what to call it. If this is Frank's idea of a joke…"_

The old Cadillac was a sort of butterscotch yellow, with big fins sticking out from the back. The color wasn't terrible, in fact the outside was perfectly adequate to Elvira; the real horror was what was on the inside. The whole interior of the poor car was decked out in-what was it? Ahh, zebra skin. Elvira cringed. The convertible roof was down since it was a sunny day, but she wished they had closed it; if anyone saw her riding around in that monster then she'd be ruined. She spied something hanging from the rear view mirror, was it a little plastic rose? Or a cartoon character? She wasn't sure; she couldn't see it in its full, cheap glory from where she was standing, and she didn't really want to anyway.

Tony looked at his car for a moment, wondering what she was staring at; did it have a scratch on it or something? He looked back up at her and her face still hadn't changed from its distasteful expression.

"He said to bet on Ice Cream in the first, by the way", he added a bit shakily.

Elvira blinked. "In _that_ thing?" she nodded toward the car, "You must be kidding".

"What you talking about? That's a Cadillac", he emphasized the word '_Cadillac'_, hoping that might make Elvira like it a bit more_._ Tony turned to his car, and she sensed a bit of hurt in his voice at her insult. So, this wasn't one of Frank's jokes, this was actually the guy's car? And it sounded like he was genuinely fond of the thing too. She really didn't care though; it had to be said sooner or later that no one but him and his friend would, in their right mind, ride in that tacky piece of shit he called a Cadillac.

"I wouldn't be caught **dead** in that thing", she stated seriously, still staring down at the car in disgust.

"Ahh, come on, baby, you know, I mean it's got a few years…" he sputtered. Manny's couldn't help himself, he let out a snort of laughter and it echoed through the driveway. Elvira raised her brow critically.

"…but it's a cream puff", Tony added in defense for his hideous Cadillac.

Elvira didn't care if he liked the car, or if it was Cadillac, or if it was '_a creampuff"_, no one should own something that hideous in her opinion. "It looks like somebody's nightmare", she stated bluntly.

Tony just gazed up at her in disbelief, then turned to the car, then turned to Manny and then looked back up at her again. Elvira kept her somber expression, wanting him to get the point that she refused to be taken to a public place in that thing. Manny's lips quivered looking at the two; he tried hardest to suppress another laugh.

* * *

After what Elvira said about his car, and since they had time to kill, Tony took her and Manny to an auto dealer for a new car. Looking to impress Elvira he insisted she come in with him and help him pick out a car, one that _she_ would like. She thought he was being a little impulsive but didn't really have a choice whether she wanted to go in or not.

"So, you like this better?" Tony asked, sweeping his hand over a sleek new, silver Porsche.

Elvira held her hands behind her back, grasping her hat and studying the car. She did have to admit it looked better then that thing he called a Cadillac. Manny looked over at her as she remained silent and then replied to Tony, "Yeah, it looks nice".

"It's like one of them tigers-from India", he stated, making his way around the car, his attention totally engrossed in it.

"Tigers?"

"Uh-huh".

"Tigers", Manny repeated stepping over to Elvira. "Crazy guy. You know what he's been doing? Dragging me to the zoo to look at tigers!"

Elvira and Manny looked over at Tony, still admiring the new car, an enamored look creeping onto his face. The car salesman was patiently waiting on the sidelines for him to make an offer.

"He says he's gonna buy one now. You do that, you're not gonna have any friends left…not like you have any now but", He stepped over to the car as well.

Elvira rolled her eyes. This guy was even crazier then Frank for what he wanted to spend his money on. What was the use of having a pet tiger? So he could maul someone? Maybe it was some macho thing, she really didn't know.

"You're gonna like that tiger, man".

"Yeah, I'm sure", was Manny's sarcastic reply.

Tony opened the passenger door and took a peek inside. Elvira raised an amused brow; it was interesting for her to see someone so fascinated by the fact that he had money to blow. It was hard to come by now, what with everybody getting their hands on a little piece of the coke business. But Tony's excitement at his cash would soon pass as well, once he was rolling in it like the rest of Miami.

"You going to drive around with a tiger in your passenger seat, Tony?" she asked wryly.

He looked up at her and shrugged, "Maybe-some lady tiger". He peeked in again and then turned to the salesmen.

"How much?"

"Twenty-three thousand fully equipped".

"That all?" he sounded genuinely surprised as he slammed the car door, moving around to look at the back of the vehicle.

Elvira gave a silent snigger; she had to admit he was quite interesting to watch, especially when he was trying to impress her. Frank didn't really try that hard anymore, since she had pretty much seen it all… although the idea of a tiger was new to her.

"Machine gun turrets are extra", the salesmen joked.

Elvira smirked at his comment.

"Funny guy. Manny, come here".

He walked over to him and Tony immediately started prattling off instructions. "Bullet proof this, okay?" he tapped on the back window. "And this here, and here…and the windows", Tony rapped his fingers all along the car, looking up to flash Elvira a little smile. She rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"Okaayy", he dragged out the word, considering what else he needed for his new car. "-And get me one of them phones, you know? With the-with the scrambler".

"Scrambler", Manny absently repeated toward the salesmen.

"And a radio with the scanners-", Tony opened the door and slowly eased into the seat. "-Pick out flying saucers, stuff like that".

"Don't forget the fog lights", Elvira mentioned sarcastically.

"Ohhh, case I get caught in a swamp-that's a good idea", he shut the door and then honked the horn loudly, a grin spreading across his face.

Elvira jumped at the sudden blare of the horn. Now, she didn't find him so amusing anymore. She twisted her head away from the loud sound of the horn and a scowl formed on her face, her ears began to ring.

"Get out of the way, lady, I'm trying to drive here, man!" he laughed.

She stepped away from the front of the car, walking over towards Manny, a stern expression set. Tony smiled at her out of the window and Manny glanced back and forth between the two.

"I _thought _you were taking me to Frank", she asked, annoyance creeping into her voice. She was tired of him now; she wanted to go see Frank, she wanted to be around sane people again.

Tony looked up at her, his mouth slightly ajar and then glanced back down at his watch.

"We got an hour-you hungry?" he got out of the car.

Elvira sighed and looked at him squarely. "No-but I'm _bored_". She turned and began to stroll out of the garage. She'd had enough of his games; she wanted to see Frank now, that's the reason why she went with them in the first place.

"Well, that figures", he muttered to Manny.

Tony turned around and the car salesmen joined them.

"Hey, check it out, Manny ok? Pay the guy-and you take a taxi, meet me at the track, okay? Good doing business with you", he extended his hand out to the salesmen and shook it briefly before running after Elvira.

She was already half way out of the shop when she heard Tony shout behind her. She kept on walking, choosing to ignore him. He was beginning to annoy her now. If he really thought she got in his hideous car and rode in it all this was just so she could spend time with _him,_ then he was obviously mistaken. She went with them because she wanted to see Frank not Tony, **Frank**. Did he really need her to clarify that for him again, or would he rather just remain ignorant to the fact? She guessed the ignorant option.

He paced along beside her and smiled, "You know I wouldn't buy a car you didn't like?"

Did Tony really think his feeble attempts at flattery would interest her? Or that the fact that he could buy a twenty-three thousand dollar car would impress her? She'd seen all that stuff before, almost a million times, it happened to every fresh face in Miami who dabbled in the coke industry. Why did he think that he would be any different to Elvira? Besides, she already had Frank to buy her nice things, and clearly she didn't intend to change that. Tony was just wasting his time as far as she was concerned.

"Planning on driving the girls crazy, aren't you, Tony?"

"Oh yeah-you know who?" he smirked at her as they left the garage, turning to the back of the parking lot where his Cadillac was hidden.

Tony swooped in and opened the door to the car for her; Elvira coolly sat down, dropping her hat in the back seat and reaching inside her purse.

"And what would Frank say?"

Tony walked around the car and called, "I like Frank…only I like you better".

Her hands felt the small coke vile she had hidden in her purse. Elvira pulled it out, peeked around to make sure no one was watching, and then took a casual hit in one nostril, then the other. The driver's door slammed as Tony got in the car. He looked over at her, slightly amused by how she was snorting the coke calmly up her nose, then putting a small dab on her tongue and swallowing.

She could feel it now, coursing through her blood stream, that familiar amazing feeling. Her mood seemed to soar, Elvira felt like she could do anything; _now_ she could stand spending the rest of the hour with Tony. She sighed calmly and then heard his voice.

"Got some for me?"

She peered over at him for a second then replied, "Sure". Elvira looked around, took one last hit and then handed the vial over to Tony. He took it from her and looked around too, not wanting someone to spot them. After a minute she could hear him sniff the white stuff up one nostril, then the other. She leaned up to the rearview mirror and began casually fixing her hair, ignoring the snorting sounds coming from the driver's seat. She looked back at him; he was finished, wiping some excess coke off his nose. Tony handed her the vial, she took it and slipped it back into her bag, like it had never been out in the first place.

Elvira leaned back, resting her head on the seat and closed her eyes for a moment. She always felt amazing after taking a hit of cocaine; she just had to savor the sensation for a little while longer before she could continue the day with Tony. She heard him fidget in his seat for a minute but didn't pay much attention to it. Although she had heard him moving around and squirming, Elvira was totally caught off guard when she was suddenly crushed against Tony's body in her seat. He was kissing her, or _trying_ to kiss her as it were. She gave a muffled scream as he firmly pressed his lips on hers, trying to hold her face with his rough hands. Elvira managed to work her arms up to where his chest was and shove him off in dignified horror. When he fell back into his seat Elvira was at a loss for words. She hastily started fixing her clothes that he had wrinkled in his sloppy attempt at foreplay. Just looking at her beautiful white suit all creased and frumpy from that stupid prick's pass at her made Elvira's temper rise.

She felt stupid for not seeing this coming. Of course he would try something like that when he finally got her alone, and it probably wasn't the best idea to give him some of her coke either. You could never really be sure how it affected a person, especially someone like Tony. Elvira felt her hair snag on the seat as she moved her head away from it; she had had enough now. First the clothes, now the hair; in the brief moments he had attacked her Tony managed to make her look like shit, and she hadn't even _seen _Frank yet. She glared over at him, pure rage taking over her face now. Tony leaned against the car door, a stupid grin on his face. This made her even angrier; the fact that he thought this was something to be proud of, or was funny, or was amusing made Elvira want to claw at his face. Nothing was amusing about looking like shit.

She puffed up, words suddenly bubbled to her lips. "Don't get confused, Tony. I don't **fuck **around with the help!" she exclaimed, leaving no cause for doubt in his thick skull,

He rested his arm on the seat and kept flashing her his stupid smile. Elvira glowered at him, wiping her mouth of his sloppy kiss. She looked down at her purse and began to search for her comb, still pissed off that he had managed to ruin her hair in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, you want to play that way with me? I'll play with you?"

Elvira kept brushing her hair and then she heard Tony turn on the ignition of the car. What was he talking about? How was she playing a game? She gave him absolutely** no** reason at all to believe that she was even remotely interested in him. Playing games her ass; she wasn't sure what his version of playing games were, but it wasn't hers. Elvira looked over and saw him wearing her white sunhat, a boyish smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh in disbelief.

"Jesus", she turned her head away from him, not sure whether she wanted to laugh at his stupidity or rip the hat off his head. She kept brushing her hair either way, tugging at a particularly stubborn knot.

"Would you kiss me if I wore the hat?"

"**No**! Play time is over alright?" Elvira spun around to look at him again but couldn't help herself; he looked too ridiculous in her hat for her to not react. Elvira let out a compressed giggle and then looked down into her lap, covering her face with her hand. She was a bit embarrassed at caving in at his attempt at comedy, especially since she was trying to be serious with him.

"Okay", he laughed as he started to back the car out of the lot.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to the track started off quiet, but after a while Tony began talking again. He was just prattling on about general things, like movies or asking about Elvira's background. She just sort of nodded her head at whatever he was saying, not really bothering to pay attention. She was slumped to the side of her seat, resting her head against the headrest and sticking her hand out the side of the car, cool air washing over it. Elvira watched all the people and streets flash by as the car passed them, counting how many street signs there were until they got to the horse track. Tony didn't seem to notice though; she guessed he was just happy that she was actually listening to him.

"So you said you're from Baltimore, right?"

"Yes".

"You surprised I remember?"

Elvira turned her head and looked over at him. He was still wearing her hat; she hadn't really noticed that until now, much to her annoyance. Despite her obvious lack of entertainment, Tony looked like he was having fun; he was grinning so you could see his white teeth and his eyes had that teasing gleam in them again. A frown flickered on her lips; she briefly considered swiping the hat off his head, but figured it would be a better idea if she waited till they got to the track. Why spoil his fun now when she could do it in public?

"Not really", she coolly replied, raising a brow.

"I didn't think you would be".

"You know me so well", she scoffed, leaning towards the mirror to fix her hair. He ignored her comment.

"I know where Balti-Baltimore is now", he struggled with the word for a minute, but the smile was still on his lips. Elvira peered over at him again and raised a brow.

"Oh really, where is it?"

"Uhh-it's in-" she saw Tony crease his forehead in thought, trying desperately to remember exactly where Baltimore was. "Umm-in Maryland", he finally said.

"Very good", she replied somewhat sarcastically, leaning back into her seat.

"It's right? Ok good, I knew I remember".

"Who told you where it was?"

"I saw it on a map somewhere", he stated matter-of-factly.

"Hmm".

Elvira turned back to watching the streets pass by. She rested her cheek against her fist and began counting the street signs yet again; this still didn't stop Tony from talking though.

"You know it's really hard to impress you".

"Is it?" she retorted dryly.

"Yes".

"How so?" she rolled her eyes.

"I learn where Baltimore is so I can talk to you about it, I pick you up in a nice car when Frank is busy, and I buy _another _car because you don't like _this _car. Nothing I do you give a shit about", Tony insisted.

"Sorry", Elvira tapped her fingers on the car door, her annoyance level slowly increasing. She really didn't feel like discussing his disappointment in her attentiveness towards him, especially when she was _so_ close to getting rid of him and finally seeing Frank.

"What can I do to impress you?" he asked a small smirk flashing on his lips.

"Be quiet and take me to Frank".

"Nahh, that's too easy", he laughed.

Elvira sighed, rested her head against the seat's headrest and closed her eyes, deciding it would just be best not to answer him at all. Maybe this one time if she ignored him he would finally get the hint and shut up.

After a few minutes of silence Tony finally spoke up.

"I think you like me".

Elvira's eyes snapped open and she turned toward Tony, giving him a taken aback look. He peeked over at her and gave a short laugh.

"I think so", he sniggered.

"Why?"

"I just do. You like me right?" he asked calmly.

Elvira rolled her eyes and looked forward at the road ahead them, and exasperatingly answered, "Sure, why not?"

"I think you like me more then you know".

Elvira guffawed and insisted wryly, "Mhmm, I really don't think so". She crossed her legs and grabbed her purse, starting to go through it again, looking for make-up, cigarettes _anything _to avoid acknowledging his stares.

They sat in a silence a little bit longer, Elvira's nerves got more and more strained when she sensed him slipping her quick glances. She tried her best to ignore him and started putting on some lipstick she found in her purse, but his stares were too much for her after awhile.

"Would you _please_ stop watching me and look at the road. You're going to get us fucking killed", she stated calmly. Elvira popped her lips and looked in the mirror to see if she had put on enough lipstick, trying to give off a nonchalant air.

"Sorry", he turned his gaze at the road again, but much to Elvira's exasperation he still wasn't quiet. "-I just don't understand why you don't want to admit it".

"Admit what?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"That you like me", Tony pursued.

Elvira gave an arrogant laugh, "Listen, I _don't _like you, ok? I still don't understand why you think I do."

"Why not? Frank likes me", he laughed.

She rolled her eyes, in utter disbelief at what an idiot this guy was. How many times did a girl have to tell him that she didn't like him until he got the picture? Was there no way of reaching this guy? She grumbled a bit to herself then turned to look at him again.

"I don't care if Frank likes you", she sneered. "I'll tell you why _I _don't like you. I don't like you because you're arrogant, I don't like you because you're an asshole…and I don't like you because you can't seem to understand that I **don't** want to fuck you".

Tony laughed which pissed her off even more; she was trying to be serious and all he could do was laugh. Elvira puffed up, fearing she'd explode if he kept on teasing her like that. Why was he doing this? What was wrong with him? Even the other lackeys Frank had that tried to come onto her _never _did it this strong.

"Hey buddy, you're just lucky I'm not telling Frank about that "kiss" you gave me in that parking lot today", she fumed.

He shrugged at her.

"And another thing, I think you're probably the most annoying person I've ever had to deal with. You don't take anything I say seriously and you always manage to piss me off enough to where I just want to pull my fucking hair out", Elvira continued to hiss.

Tony cracked a smile which just made her want to continue her rant. She'd set this guy straight, since nobody else seemed to have touched his precious ego before. She'd take serious pleasure in telling him just _exactly_ why no one would _ever _want to be around him. Elvira raised her brow and sneered.

"You think you can impress me with this stuff?" she motioned around to the hideous Cadillac she was forced to ride in.

"I think I can impress you with my new car I bought".

Elvira stopped for a minute, registering what he had just said to her and became flustered. After a second to clear her mind she scowled and continued, "Well, I'm not impressed. Not by whatever car you have, or how much money it costs. I'm not impressed that you work for Frank and make good cash, and I'm **not** impressed by how much you want to impress **me**".

She swiftly turned her head back to watching the street signs while crossing her arms indignantly. They were nearly to the track and then she could _finally _get rid of him. At last he made the final left turn, and suddenly they were driving down the road to the horse track; she couldn't have asked for better timing.

"Alright, whatever you want to say about me is ok with me, but I still know that you like me. Even if you don't want to say it", Tony finally replied, not sounding wounded or hurt as she had hoped. He just sounded like he had before, casual and sure of himself. She glared at him again in disbelief.

"_Why even bother anymore?"_ she thought. _"He doesn't care what I think about him, all he cares about is what he _believes_ I think about him". _Elvira shook her head, hating to admit that this guy had gotten to her. As much as she disliked him, she had to admit it wasn't usual for her to get so worked up over what some guy said. Why was she so ready to defend herself in his presence, why was he so damn annoying to her all the time? She wasn't sure, but she didn't really ponder it anymore because now she could finally see Frank and get rid of him.

They slowly pulled into the parking lot and Tony stopped the car in an open space, still amused at her insulted silence from his last sentence. Elvira searched through her purse again, making sure she hadn't left anything so she wouldn't have to climb back into his repulsive car again to get it back. Everything checked out and suddenly her door was opened before she could even reach for the handle. Tony stood there smirking down at her; Elvira blinked for a moment and then got out of the car swiftly, trying her best not to look at him.

"I hope you had a nice ride, you can go in ahead of me if you want, I told Manny I'd meet him out here", he almost seemed to jest as he slammed the door. Elvira turned around and blinked at him again.

He still had her hat on, she had almost forgotten about it in her rage. She stared him down for a moment, taking in his amused expression and casual stance. Elvira raised a brow, not exactly certain if she should reply with a witty remark, or just say thank you and leave. Either way she wasn't going to get mad, she didn't want him to be even more amused at her temper then he already was.

"Well, I've had worse car rides", she stated slowly, "now would you please give me my hat back so I can see Frank?" Elvira put her hand out, waiting for him to grant her the hat so she could finally get rid of him and go to see Frank.

Tony cocked an eyebrow and removed the hat from his head, fiddling with it in his hands for a few minutes, looking as if he was still deciding whether or not to give it back. Elvira rolled her eyes, she really couldn't stand him playing games anymore; she just wanted to get her hat back. She placed her free hand on her hip and shifted her weight, shaking her extended hand to signal him to hurry up.

"Just give me the hat, I really don't have time for this", she demanded as coolly as she could.

Tony smiled and plopped the hat on her head before she even realized he had moved a muscle. He leaned into her and lightly pinched her cheek before he quietly said "I'll talk to you later". Elvira blinked, a little confused at what had just happened, and watched him turn and get back into his car and drive off. She guessed he was going to circle the parking lot or something, looking for Manny, but that didn't really matter much to her now.

Elvira raised her hand to her face and felt her cheek for a moment, rooted to the spot where she was standing. Despite everything she had said to him it was obvious that Tony Montana was not going to back down. She felt the soft skin of her cheek that he had pinched for a moment longer, then removed her hand and placed it on her hip. Why did he have to do this? Couldn't he just get the message already? But Elvira thought a little bit harder, of course he wasn't going to….and did she _really _want him to get it?

She suddenly became flustered; what was she thinking? Why would she ever want attention from that guy? She looked out into the parking lot but couldn't spot his hideous car anymore.

"Hmph, like I'll ever like that prick", she muttered to herself and turned on her heel to start toward the track. But as Elvira was striding to the entrance of the track, the horrible thought reappeared in her mind. She did like Tony Montana, just a _little_ bit, but she still _liked_ him none the less. Elvira gave an irritated sigh. Why did this have to happen to her? Couldn't she of just stood her ground and refused to even think of Tony, like she normally did with people like him? No, she couldn't do it, it was too late, and she begrudgingly knew it. The fact that he was already pursing her so relentlessly interested her, it had to…it was too good to pass up. Elvira couldn't help it; she loved when people made fools out of themselves just to impress her. Besides, Frank never even _tried_ to amaze her anymore, considering he already _had_ her. But out of all the people to peak her interest, why did it have to be that little, bullheaded spick Tony Montana? Elvira rolled her eyes at the thought. Well, even if she did like him she'd _never _let him know it; she was now going to promise herself that she would never admit that she liked him, no matter how much he pushed the subject. That would at least keep her sane, knowing she had a sort of secret power that she could keep over him. Her lack of devotion should surely drive him up the wall at some point, and that was _always_ fun to watch.

She smiled to herself at the idea and continued on her way, fixing her hat that Tony had put on her head so indifferently.

* * *

**Hey, I hoped it was ok, it wasn't my favorite thing that I wrote but I thought it was good enough to put up. If you liked this check out my other stories, and if you have an advice, questions or comments please leave a review. Thanks :)**


End file.
